


New People

by WhoopHi



Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, BDSM, Collars, Doggy Style, Dom Papyrus, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-ass, Fontcest, I'ma call this ship that, Idk if, M/M, Petplay, Rasphoney, Sensory Deprivation, Spanking, Sub Sans, Swapfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, dildo, would work but meh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:19:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoopHi/pseuds/WhoopHi
Summary: Swapfell Sans finds himself in a new universe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Sorry I've been away a lot. I saw the comments on the other one, and I felt so happy at everything! So I decided to write something else. I'll try my best to meet your guys' standards!  
> Also, so we got the nickname's down, I'm calling Swapfell Sans Raspberry, or just Rasp. And Underswap Papyrus will be Stretch. Er- Yeah that's a good one I guess.

Rasp stumbled through the woods, his vision had gone blurry. He gripped onto a tree to steady himself. He sighed as the world stopped spinning finally. “Goddamn…” He muttered and breathed hard. A dark shadow appeared above him. He screeched, summoning a bone and jumping back.  
The tall person wasn’t dressed in black as Rasp would have expected. But a bright orange hoodie, and khaki shorts. He stared at the person. “Well holy fuckamoli…” He looked exactly like his older brother, minus all the scars and the collar. He hissed at him, this was not his brother.

“Who are you?” He growled out, his purple eye lights darting around to see if there was anyone else, in a position ready to fight. The figure chuckled, and held out a hand. Rasp stared at it, before looking up at him. 

“No wa-“ He was cut off by the hand grabbing him by the scarf. He let out a choked noise and felt the world disappear around him, before he was in his house. Not his house, but someone else’s. “WHAT!” He screeched again.  
The tall figure chuckled, “Name’s Papyrus, er- but you can call me whatever.” Rasp found himself to be shaking. This wasn’t Papyrus. 

“No! You’re not Papyrus! Papyrus….” He trailed off, looking down and sighed. “What the fuck is going on?”  
Papyrus turned to face the other, “Just call me Stretch.” Rasp was still gripping onto the small bone he had summoned. Stretch rolled his eye lights and sighed, sitting on the couch. “Calculations went all fu-” He looked up at the smaller skeleton who was now standing over him. “crazy..” Stretch didn’t want to ruin any innocence this guy had. 

Rasp looked baffled. Stretch pat the spot next to him. Rasp shook his head violently. “You-You!” he couldn’t seem to say anything else. But he decided he must make a stand now. “M-M” He tried to start, but he stuttered. He couldn’t train someone if he was stuttering.  
“Mutts are not allowed on the couch! Down!” He pointed the bone at the other. Stretch raised a ridge, staring at him with amusement. “Oh shit… I’m so scared of you!” 

This seemed to satisfy the smaller one. He smirked, “Then get down!” Stretch shook his head. “Naaa I’m comfy.” Rasp’s smirk fell. He started to look angry. “Do not talk back to me!” 

“Well then how will I tell you that I’m not going to get off the couch?” Rasp’s face grew purple in anger. “You’re just supposed to do it!” Stretch teleported behind Rasp, making the smaller skeleton confused. “Wha-?”

Rasp felt himself get pushed to his knees. He shrieked, “What the fuCK!” Stretch towered over him, a lazy grin plastered on his face, amusement clear.  
“Now listen up….” He was confused for a moment, before thinking up a nickname, “Rasp....berry…Rasp.” He forced the other up, pinning him to the couch. “You’re not in charge here. I am.” 

Rasp let out a growl, “Posh!” he struggled in the other’s grip, “Y-You will obey me! I am your master!” He started pushing at Stretch, but his grip was tight.  
“Guess we gotta teach you a lesson hm?” His grin turned dark. He teleported away, and came back with a black collar, with a bell hanging from it. It jangled as Stretch shoved it on the other. 

Rasp let out a squeak, his blush rising, “W-What!? The fuck! Why would you put this stupid shit on me!? It makes noise!” he started moving around. Stretch stared at him. 

“No swearing” Stretch warned, but this didn’t seem to put off Rasp. He hissed at the other. Stretch thought of him as a cat. 

“Fuck! You! You son of a bitch! Cunt!” Rasp started wiggling around, shouting swears at the other. “FUCK YOU!” The bell jangled as he moved. Stretch grinned, now he had a reason. 

“If you want this to hurt less, I would suggest summoning something to protect your bones.”

This confused Rasp, a lot. He looked up at the other, before their positioned changed abruptly. Rasp was staring at the ground. He felt the other’s lap underneath him. He choked, knowing what was going to happen as he felt his pants get pulled down. His blush rose, shit. This was one of his stupid kinks!  
Stretch saw the other summon an ecto-ass. Along with something else, he peaked and saw the genitalia. He smirked. Perfect. He started rubbing the other’s purple rump, loving how soft and smooth it was. 

Rasp tried not to show how turned on he was getting. It was hard to do, in all honesty. He’d usually been the one doing this to his brother, but this was new for him. He felt the hand go away from rubbing, making him whine. He heard chuckling and cursed at him.  
Stretch brought down his hand, hard. Rasp let out a squeak, feeling the pain go through his bones. They rattled as he moaned, small and soft, barely noticeable. But Stretch noticed. He brought his hand up again, making the same movements.

“We. Do. Not. Swear. In. This. House.” With each word, there was a slap. Every word, Rasp moaned that much louder. Until he was begging to get hit more. Stretch did just that, loving the noises the other was making. He moved his hand lower, and began slowly rubbing the other’s entrance. This made Rasp moan more. Uncontrollable. 

Stretch raised his hand, and brought it down on the other’s cunt. Rasp felt it hit, so perfect. He screamed, holding onto the other’s khakis.  
Stretch thought the other was done. So he pulled him off his lap. “Sit on the floor.” He ordered.

Rasp was confused, legs dripping with the slick that had piled up. His knees clanked together, he managed to stutter out a no. He wouldn’t sit on the floor, he was not a pet. He was the master!

“Y-You get off th-th…the couch!” He ordered, slurring slightly. His world steadied, “Get off the couch!” Stretch raised a ridge, again. “So you still haven’t learned your lessons. Well there’s not much else I can do….” He trailed off. “Hm…” He thought about that, but then shook his head. No, he wouldn’t do that at all. 

Rasp smirked, and felt the other scoop him up. He squeaked. “He-Hey! What the f-” He stopped himself from swearing, “Ffffffadingle.” Nice save.  
Stretch laughed, well that was okay. Fadingle wasn’t a swear. He sat the other on his bed. Rasp was disgusted at the room, and even more so that his ass was touching such a filthy mattress. Swap went to his closet, fumbling for something. He grinned as he brought out a blind fold, and a blue dildo. He blushed at the sight of it, reminding him of his own brother. He shook his head, not the time.

Rasp stared, ah shit. He swore internally, and scooted away, before Stretch grabbed him, wrapping the blind fold around the other’s eye sockets. It went dark. He let out a squeak as Stretch backed away. He leaned out to try and grab onto him, feeling the world turn upside down. He braced for impact, but nothing happened.

Gentle hands stroked his thighs, making him gasp. He knew it was Stretch, but still. He felt sweat roll down his face, as the other rubbed his thighs sensually. Rasp swore under his breath, which earned a hard slap to the thigh. 

“FUCK!” he screeched again, which earned him another, he was smart enough to stop swearing, settling on fake curses.  
Stretch picked up the blue dildo, turning it on. It made a small whirring noise as it vibrated. Rasp felt his body go stiff, was that the dildo?  
Stretch pressed the toy against the other’s pussy, not pushing it through, but just teasing the other with the tip, moving it up and down slowly.  
Rasp shook hard, without seeing it, it felt amazing. But not getting where he needed it. Stretch saw this, and brought it up to his clit, which was showing. He pressed the tip hard against it.

“HA!” Rasp yelped and his hands tried to grip onto something. Nothing. His hands flailed until he felt a blanket, he tugged on it, gasping and moaning.  
Stretch pulled the dildo away from the other’s clit, and moved it down slowly, and finally pushed it into the other, very slowly. This made Rasp stop moving, the bell not moving anymore. He let out short breathes, trying to regain his composure.

Stretch pushed it in more, and turned the vibrator up, not liking Rasp’s still reactions. Rasp clamped his mouth down, trying not to moan. Like it was his plan to piss Stretch off. Oh would that go bad for the smaller one.

He took the dildo out, turning it off. Rasp choked silently at the loss of pleasure, his hips bucked upwards without his permission.  
Stretch chuckled, unzipping his pants, which had a bulge in it. He moved closer to the other. Rasp heard this, and stiffened, aw shit. Great. He held his breath. He gasped as he was picked up. He got repositioned, on his hands and knees now. 

Stretch stared at the other’s rump, patting it lightly. He went towards the other, mounting him. He stood up, pressing his ribs against the other’s back. He whispered into the smaller’s head. “Just hold yourself up kitty.” Rasp blushed hard at the pet name. 

Stretch slowly entered him. Rasp jerked. The other was bigger than he had thought. The girth was enough to make him cum right then and there. But he didn’t. Stretch pushed in more, settling himself. Rasp choked as he felt him go into the hilt. 

Rasp clamped down on the appendage, making Stretch let out a groan, he slapped the other’s ass. And put his arms around him. He began going hard and fast. 

Rasp fell, hard, his hands slipped and he couldn’t hold himself up anymore. Stretch groaned, he wanted that to work so much! Seeing the other like that made him so aroused. He sighed, might as well look at him. He sat up, and set Rasp back down on him.

“Move…” Stretch muttered, his voice an octave deeper, that sent a chill down Rasp’s spine. He fumbled, trying to grip onto the other’s shoulder. He started moving up and down slowly, before Stretch sighed. Obviously he had to do everything.

He tapped the other’s chest lightly, and laid back, sighing happily as the other moved quickly up and down on him. His finger moving up and down.  
Rasp didn’t even know what was happening. He tried to grab onto something as his soul turned orange, but he couldn’t. He just felt wave and wave of pleasure hitting him on strong. “S-STRETCH!” he felt a hand hit him on the thigh, going slower now. He groaned.

“Say it.” Growled another voice. Rasp stiffened, and whimpered. He couldn’t believe himself. “M-Master! P-Please! Go faster! Please!” This was certainly enough to satisfy the other. He began moving Rasp again.  
Rasp’s body stuttered, and he felt himself let loose the ball that had been building up. “M-Master?! Can I!” Stretch smirked, should he? No. The poor thing had been through enough. “Go ahead.”

Rasp’s whole body shook as he let loose, coming. He moaned out the other’s name, floating up high. Stretch continued moving him up and down, but he doubted the other noticed. He grunted as he came. Sighing. Rasp fell down on his chest, and Stretch caught him, ready to cuddle. His magic disappeared. Rasp came back, and his magic disappeared as well. 

Rasp groaned, and snuggled deeply into the other’s. Stretch held onto him, kissing the top of his head. Rasp passed out, and it didn’t take long for Stretch to fall asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking at the tags when i was putting stuff down, and one of the suggestions was, "waffles" so that was great, also, i thought of dildo, like, where's waldo, except, "where's dildo?" Like a picture book where you have to find a dildo instead of waldo.


End file.
